Snowflake in a Desert
by mneg998
Summary: Mira lets Lucy take on a hard looking job... By herself. After realising her mistake, Mira can't find Natsu, Erza or anyone to go to Lucy's aid, until she runs into a familiar stripping ice mage. '"Mira..." He said calmly, but there was a hint of fear in his voice. "Where is she, Mira?" Her next words came out in a whisper, and Gray felt his heart freeze.' GRALU. T for profanity.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first chaptered story, so please, please review! I've actually already finished but I won't upload the rest until people tell me they like it! :) I have to say, this isn't one of my best stories, so please be honest with me. I really like this pairing, but it's not my favourite, so sorry if it isn't fluffy enough :P Enjoy! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail and it's characters belong to the almighty Hiro Mashima

* * *

Chapter 1:

Lucy pushed open the doors to the guild, smiling brightly. She had decided to wear a sky blue shirt and a pair of dark red shorts, keeping her hair up in pigtails as usual.

"Morning!" She called out as she walked towards the bar. Mirajane smiled at Lucy kindly as she sat down in her seat.

"Good morning Lucy, the usual, I suppose?" Mira asked from behind the bar as she cleaned a glass.

Lucy didn't answer for a moment, for some reason she found herself gazing around the room, but couldn't find what, or who she was looking for.

"Lucy, are you looking for someone?" Mira asked mischievously.

Lucy spun back around on her stool and blushed.

"No! What makes you think that?" She demanded, accepting the drink that Mira had finished preparing.

Suddenly, Cana appeared behind Lucy and threw herself down on the stool next to her, leaning forwards.

"Luuucyyy... Come on, spill it already. We all know it's ice boy you're after." She said, nudging Lucy in the side.

Lucy spluttered and blushed deeply. She looked over to the notice board and seemed to make a decision.

"Mira-san, I think I'll take a job, by myself this time."

Mira's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? You've never gone on a mission without Natsu and Happy before." She said, but Lucy just smiled.

"Of course, this will be a great opportunity to actually make some money and not have to share it with Natsu and that stupid cat!" She said, a dark aura coming off her.

"Well okay then", Mira answered, seemingly unfazed by Lucy's aura. "I've got one that has really good pay, but it sounds dangerous, so please go with Natsu."

Mira passed the blonde celestial mage a flyer, with 500,000 Jewells printed in large at the bottom. Lucy's eyes started shining, and she lost her dark aura.

"Wow, Mira-san, this looks great! And with such a good reward!" She said excitedly. "I'll go and get my bag ready, then I'll be off!"

"But Lucy, go with Natsu. I don't want you doing that mission by yourself!" Mira saw Lucy roll her eyes.

"Fine, when you find him, tell him to meet me at my house, but if he isn't there in the next 2 hours, I'm leaving!"

Without further ado, Lucy skipped out of the guild, Mira watching her retreating back. The moment Lucy was out of sight, Mira raked her eyes over the many faces over the guild members, trying to single out the pink-haired dragon slayer. When she couldn't find him, she just shrugged, she knew that the Natsu would turn up at the guild sooner or later...

...

2 hours later, and it was already nearing the evening. Mira started to feel a knot of worry in her stomach, and tried to calm herself down.

It's fine, she told herself mentally. Natsu probably went straight to her house like he always does, and everything will be fine. It'll be fine, it'll be fine, it'll be fine, it'll be fine, it'll be fine... She chanted in her head over and over again, trying to stop her fingers from drumming on the bartop.

Another 2 hours later, and she was starting to freak out. Lucy will be there by now. I should have made sure Natsu was with her. Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Nee-chan?" She heard Elfman's voice from in front of her.

She snapped her head up and looked into her little brother's worried face.

"Elfman, have you seen Erza? Did Natsu go with Lucy?" She demanded.

"Wendy said Natsu caught a rare kind of flu, so he'll be in bed for a few days. And Erza? No one's seen her since she went on that mission for the master a few days ago."

When Mira heard this, she started shaking. Lucy... She turned and ran out of the guild. She knew that Elfman couldn't help Lucy, his broken arm was still healing. It was up to her to find Lucy.

She had run halfway across Magnolia to the train station when she ran headfirst into someone familiar.

"Mira?" The ice mage spluttered, helping her up. "Hey is something wrong? You don't look so goo-"

Gray was cut off as Mira burst into tears, clutching his arm.

"Graaaayy!" She wailed, crying even harder. Gray's mouth hung wide open, he had no idea what to do in these kind of situations.

"P- please! Please help Lucy!" She begged, trying to control her sobbing, but to no avail.

With those words, Gray grabbed Mira by the shoulders and looked into her eyes sternly.

"Mira. What happened to Lucy?" He demanded as Mira's tears slowed down.

"She took a job, by herself. And, I- I let her go." Gray's eyes widened at her words, but he let her continue.

"I knew it was too hard for her to do by herself. I told her to go with Natsu, and maybe Erza too... But I didn't know that they couldn't go! Natsu- Natsu was supposed to help her! He was supposed to help her!" Mira started sobbing again, but Gray tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Mira..." He said calmly, but there was a hint of fear in his voice. "Where is she, Mira?"

Mira looked up into his narrow, dark blue eyes. Her next two words came out in a whisper, and Gray's heart froze,_ literally_.

"Akuma desert*."

* * *

Well thanks for reading! Mwah xx Please review, next chapter will be up soon and the (maybe) final one will be up later tonight.

*Akuma is Japanese for devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey minna-san! This is chapter 2! Thank you for the 3 reviews I have so far, made me feel great :D Anywho this chapter is shorter than the first one, and I'm still thinking of a good ending, so last update might not come until tomorrow! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! I love reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail and it's characters belong to the almighty Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Lucy panted hard, impatiently brushing blood-clotted strands of her hair away from her face. She squinted up at the monster before her, silhouetted against the sandy wind. She tried to ignore the impulse that told her to rub the thousand grains of sand out of her eyes and instead focused on the 12th, and last sand demon up ahead.

"Damn it..." She muttered, clutching Taurus's key in her left hand, and Loke's in her right.

She thought back to the job flyer that she had been reading on the train ride here... It said that 12 monsters kept rampaging a farm on the outskirts of the desert, that didn't sound so bad. But these aren't just monsters. _Maybe I made a mistake in taking this job on my own... I should have gone with someone else_. She thought to herself, pushing down the thought of dying.

"Gugh..." She moaned, feeling blood dribble out of the corner of her mouth.

Battling 11 of these things had drained her of magical power, she could see herself shaking like a leaf and her shoulder felt like it was dislocated. She placed the two keys back in her key-holder, now useless to her. She only had Aquarius left, but she wasn't anywhere near a source of water.

She suddenly considered giving up. She longed so much to just lie down in the sand and fall asleep, so that maybe, just maybe, the pain will stop... But she snapped out of her trance when she heard the tell-tale_ clak-clak, clak-clak_, of the last demon. And this one looked like the big daddy.

"Shit." Lucy cursed, as she saw a scorpion scuttle towards her. Not just any scorpion. No, this scorpion was at least the size of Fairy Tail, and a tail two times that, the stinger on the end shining with a dull purple glow. The demon let out a screech, and Lucy snapped back to her senses, pulling out fleuve d'étoile. She got into a battle stance, and looking up at the demon, could already see that she was standing on her deathbed.

She felt tears leaking out of her eyes as she prepared to fight. _Mira... Please forgive me_.

She cried out as she ran towards the beast, getting ready to deal her blow. _Please forgive me for being reckless..._

The attack glanced harmlessly off the beast's shell armour. _Please forgive me for going by myself, even though I promised not to..._

She ducked and rolled to the side to avoid one of it's pincers stabbing down. She struggled to get back on her feet, raising the celestial whip above her head. She could see the demon's tail slashing towards her in slow motion. It hit her. She felt herself flying backwards, every bone in her body felt like it was broken. It was painless when she hit the sand with a sickening crunch.

The sky was red in the sunset. She watched it turn darker and darker, until the first stars came out. For once, nothing worried her. It was just the stars, shining brighter and brighter.

Too bright. She wanted to wince, to block out the light. It was everywhere now. But she couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe.

Why wasn't she dead? She wanted to be dead. She hated just being here, waiting for something to happen. Nothing was happening. Had it always been like this?

Who was she?

_"Lucy!"_

Oh yes, that's right. She was Lucy. How could she have forgotten? Of course she was Lucy. But, why was she here? She doesn't remember how she got here.

_"Lucy, wake up! Wake up, goddammit!"_

Wake up? Is she sleeping? She feels wide awake right now. And very peaceful.

Peaceful. That's a nice word. Peaceful, peaceful, peaceful.

No, maybe she'll stay here for a while. There's no pain. Is she dead yet?

_"Lucy, come on, open your eyes..."_

What? Her eyes are open. How else could she see the light? Who was calling? Was it one of her friends?

Her friends... Oh, the pain's come back. It's in her heart. Why does her heart hurt?

Her friends, she doesn't want to leave them. She can see their faces now. Each one hurts a little bit more. She wants to wake up now. She wants to see _him_ again. But the light feels like it's crushing her.

_Please_, she begged._ I want to wake up now. Let me wake up_...

* * *

Cliffy! (sort of) Oh and for all you Americans out there, my spelling is different because I'm ENGLISH! ;) Again, please review! Next chapter will be longer, and I might take some requests for one shots (unless I get caught up and go overboard) if you pm me your favourite pairing and give me a little prompt! ;) Oh and please let me know if I made any mistakes like names, grammar, spelling, whatever. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Uwaah! *w* :) Arigatou for my 10 reviews! Here is part 3. The final part. I considered doing an epilogue, but I don't think I will unless I'm _really_ bored. Sorry that this is later than I said it would be DX ! Anywho I really liked the way this chapter turned out, much better (and longer) than the last two. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside :3 :)))

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima-sama!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"How is she?" Gray murmured to seemingly no one, he was just staring out across the great 'Devil Desert' as it was known, watching how the moonlight turned those once baking dunes into an endless sea of silver waves.  
A door behind him creaked open, but the ice mage made no move.

"She'll be fine, just a bit feverish." A soft voice muttered, the owner dusting their hands down on their legs. Gray finally turned towards the voice and bowed his head in appreciation to a middle-aged woman, her cloudy grey hair was braided back, and her brown dress frayed and stained at the edges.

"Oh and before I forget," she announced into the silence. "I must thank you for taking care of those beasts. We are very grateful to you." Gray smiled dryly and looked at the door which the woman had come through, his gaze softening.

"I had practically nothing to do with it. Lucy was doing just fine on her own." The woman sniffed at this and muttered something just loud enough for Gray to hear.

"Oh yes, because getting beaten half to death is considered 'doing just fine'." At this, Gray cleared his throat and started towards the door.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to check on my nakama." He said, not really caring whether she excused him or not. Without looking back, he pushed open the violently painted door and ducked to avoid a string of deadly-looking mushrooms hanging from the ceiling.

_Maybe I should have taken her to a proper hospital..._Gray thought to himself as he peered round corners, looking for the familiar blonde mage. When he did find her, he had to pause to silently appreciate all that the bitter woman had actually done for Lucy. Her hair had been washed, her face and wounds cleaned, and her cuts treated. Her broken ribs were strapped up well and her ankle was in a splint.

The only thing that was missing was...

... A shirt.

Gray immediately felt the blood rush to his face, and more for her sake than his, he covered his eyes. It wasn't as though her chest had been, you know, _exposed_, but there were only a couple of bandages wrapped around her chest, so there was still a lot to see. As quietly as he could without waking her up, Gray shuffled over to her bedside and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

He carefully pulled up a stool from nearby and sat down next to Lucy's sleeping figure. At first he smiled softly, thinking how peaceful she looked there, but then he started to notice things. Her breathing wasn't peaceful, it was irregular and labouring. Her eyes occasionally scrunched with pain in her sleep. She was sweating and her cheeks were flushed. _Just a bit feverish_. He heard the woman's voice drift through his head. Gray shook his head and assessed Lucy's condition himself. He reached over to pull the blanket back down, but his outstretched arm hesitated, and his face grew hot again as he remembered why he had pulled the blanket up in the first place.

"Damn." He muttered, deadpanned. Sure he wouldn't mind pulling the blanket down, but Lucy might wake up, and he really didn't want to face her wrath. She groaned slightly in her sleep, and Gray's attention was immediately back to her.

_If only I had some ice!_ He thought desperately, then straightened up. _Idiot._He immediately cupped his hands and blew into his palms. The air around his hands turned icy cold and cloudy, and as gently as he could, he placed one of his hands over Lucy's forehead, watching as her panting became more like sighs of relief. Gray closed his eyes and smiled, feeling a sort of satisfaction.

"Gray?" A soft voice whispered. Gray jumped out of his reverie and looked down at Lucy, cheeks still flushed, her skin burning beneath his touch.

"Lucy," He smiled reassuringly down at her. "How're you feeling?" Lucy let out a long sigh and began to kick her blanket down with her good foot.

"Hot." She croaked, finally releasing herself from the blanket. "Really hot." She tried to sit up, but gasped sharply as the pain from her ribs hit her. Gray leaned forward and put an arm around her shoulders as to ease her back down onto the bed, ducking his head so that she didn't see his scarlet face.  
Gray only looked up when he felt a hand clutch his shirt.

"Gray, it's too hot..." She looked up at him through her lashes, and Gray begged deep down that she couldn't hear his heart thumping away.

"Um... I'll see if I- if I can open a- a window." He stuttered as he shakily detached her slender fingers from his shirt. He stood up and walked mechanically over to the tiny, circular window. He opened the latch and creaked the window open, breathing the night air in deeply. Closing his eyes, he exhaled, cursing himself for wanting to take advantage of Lucy's delicate condition. He turned around to see Lucy watching him carefully with heavy-lidded eyes. He smiled at her reassuringly and walked back to her bedside.

"Please," He said seriously, taking off his white coat. "At least put this on." With that, he draped it over her chest. Lucy looked beneath his coat to see what had been making him so uncomfortable. It took three seconds before Gray saw Lucy's face turn scarlet, but then she looked back up at him cheekily.

"Have I made you _uncomfortable_, Gray?" She smirked as red dusted his cheeks.

"Tch." He said, playing it cool. "If I wanted to look at girls that way, I would look on Wakaba's bookshelf. Lucy snorted, and then quickly covered her face, blushing.

"What was that?!" Gray laughed out loud. Lucy turned even redder and swivelled her head to stare at the wall. Gray thought she was mad at him, until he heard her giggling. Soon enough, they were both laughing.

"Ah!" Gray immediately stopped laughing as Lucy cried out in pain, clutching her ribs. He reached out, but Lucy shook her head, turning away slightly.

"No, it's- it's okay. I can d-deal with it." Gray felt boiling hot frustration build up in the pit of his stomach and stood up, knocking his stool to the ground. At the sudden noise, Lucy turned to look at him, her soft brown eyes pricked with tears, but his expression was unreadable. In one swift movement, he sat down on the bed and moved Lucy so that she was laying across his lap.

"Gray! What-" She started, flushing a deep red. But Gray only breathed on his hands again and placed them over Lucy's bandaged ribs, earning a squeak from Lucy at the sudden, cold touch of his palms.

"What's gotten into you recently?" Gray question Lucy, annoyed. The latter only gave him a quizzical expression, and Gray looked at her, concerned and angry at the same time. "You rushed into this job headfirst and by yourself, even after Mirajane asked you not to go alone! And now you're obviously in pain, yet you reject my help!"  
Lucy winced, both from the pain in her ribs and the ice in Gray's voice.

"Because everyone thinks I'm weak." She said bitterly, staring at Gray's t-shirt. "That's why Mira told me to go with Erza and Natsu, and that's why you're trying to help me, because no one thinks I can handle myself." Gray stared at her incredulously.

"No one thinks-? What?! Lucy, nobody thinks that!" He growled, lifting his knees up slightly, so that Lucy was pushed closer to him. Lucy blushed and looked up, meeting his onyx eyes with her chocolatey ones. Gray sighed and softened his gaze, moving his hands so that one of his arms was beneath her head, and the other over her waist.

"We do that because we worry." He said simply. "Of course we know you can handle yourself, Lucy. Mira told you not to go on your own today because she cares about you. I ran to the train today and into the desert to save your pretty little butt because _I_care about you, a lot." Gray blushed at his confession, and Lucy's eyes widened.

"But whatever." He muttered and stared at the opposite wall. He didn't expected Lucy to return his feelings. After all, it was long known in the guild that Lucy harboured feelings for her fire-eating teammate. So of course he was in shock when Lucy, face beet red and bangs covering her eyes, grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him down and pressed her fever hot lips against his cool ones.

For a moment, Gray was in shock. Just a moment. He returned the kiss, his mouth moulding to Lucy's. She was all he could think about. When they broke apart, they were breathing deeply, and both blushing.

"I... I really care about you, too." Lucy muttered, as Gray let his forehead rest against hers. He smiled and kissed her nose before straightening up slightly, letting Lucy curl up as best as she could against his chest.

"Thank you for saving me, by the way." She whispered sleepily, drawing patterns with her finger on Gray's t-shirt. Gray raised his eyebrows and smirked,

"All in a day's work." he joked, toying with her golden locks. She smiled and closed her eyes, getting comfortable. The next ten minutes passed in comfortable silence, and Gray couldn't have been happier to just sit there, holding the girl he loved, and listening to her deep, even breathing. He gazed around the room and out of the porthole-like window. The dawn was breaking.

"Gray?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lucy. Now go to sleep."

* * *

THE END! Thanks for reading this story, guys! 3 ^^ It's been fun to write! I think I might try an Ouran next... OH and I apologise for any possible out-of-character-ness, my head's been a little here and there :) Oh and tell me if you want an epilogue! I'll consider it :) ~Love from Mira-chan (yes, that is actually what people call me) ;*


	4. Epilogue

What do you get 3 months after the last chapter of this story was uploaded? A lousy author with... *Drum roll* an epilogue! Set one year after the last three chapters, the first bit of it was written the day after I finished the first three chapters, the rest yesterday. So, a massive, colossal SORRY to my beautiful, beautiful readers who asked for an epilogue and have to deal with a forgetful, procrastinating author.  
Oh and please excuse the sudden change from "double quotation marks" to 'single quotation marks'. It's a bother, I know, and I'm sorry (again) but I can't help it! It's hot wired into my brain now...

Anywho, **disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Much love to all those who reviewed, I love you. And for those who didn't review but read and (hopefully) enjoyed, I love you, too. xx

* * *

**EPILOGUE!**

*One year later*

The sun was out and shining brightly over the town of Magnolia. Right at the edge of town, was the Fairy Tail building, currently the number 1 guild in Fiore. After winning the Grand Magic games nearly two years ago, Fairy Tail had received enough money to renovate and move back into their first guild building, the one situated near the coast. Mirajane sighed and looked lovingly around her beloved guild from where she was cleaning a glass behind the bar. After their popularity rose, they had gained so many more members, and Mira smiled as she watched everyone get along nice and quietly. It was so nice to have a day with no fights, no arguing, and no-

*_SPLAT_*

'...'

'Who...' A voice, trembling with anger broke the deadly silence. 'WHO JUST KNOCKED MY CAKE DOWN?!' Erza rose from her seat, her eyes glowing red and a dark aura coming off her body. A few feet away, Wakaba cowered against a pillar, guilty as hell.

'ARRRGGHHH!' Erza, in one swift movement, picked Wakaba up by the collar of his shirt and chucked him to the other side of the room, watching as he slammed into Cana, spilling her barrel of booze.

'Hey!' She shouted, throwing her mug in Wakaba's direction, but it bounced off the floor and hit Natsu in the face.

'OH YEAH, YOU WANNA FIGHT?!' Natsu yelled out to no one in particular and hit Macao in the face.

'WHY YOU-!' The latter yelled and kicked out, but hit Max, who hit Gajeel, who hit Elfman.

'MAN!' Elfman yelled and swung his beast arm out, hitting three people at once. Mirajane sweat-dropped at the sight of the five minutes ago peaceful guild hall, now brawling everywhere, tables were flying here, benches flying there, people, pets, you name it, were flying across the guild, hitting more people, and getting them into the fight. But Mira relaxed and giggled. There was no such thing as peace in this guild, and there probably never will be. But that's what she liked about it.

Noticing the time, Mira smiled and grabbed her coat, slipping it on and walking to the doors, ducking casually as someone flew over her head.

She hummed contentedly on her way to Magnolia's train station, where she would be meeting Gray and Lucy, back from their three-week-vacation on a popular holiday island. And Mirajane, being the matchmaker that she is, couldn't just _not_ see them arrive and be the first to know all the juicy details from Lucy.

Arriving at the station, the white-haired take over mage beamed as the train pulled up, and a tired, yet cheerful Lucy stepped out of the carriage, a suitcase in hand.

'Lucy!' Mirajane squealed before running to the blonde, throwing her arms around her. Lucy jumped up and down with Mira, squealing with her until Mira gasped, holding Lucy out at arms length as the examined her body. 'You are so _brown_! I'm so jealous, I can never tan!'

Lucy blushed and smiled, adjusting the crooked sunglasses on her head. 'It's so nice to see you again, I've missed everyone so much. I can't wait to tell you all about the trip!'

'Oh, hey, Mira! Wasn't expecting to see you here,' Gray's voice came from behind Lucy, and he appeared, carrying about seven bags. Mira fought the urge to laugh. He was as brown as a nut. Lucy smiled brightly at him as he dumped the bags down with a sigh and slung an arm around her shoulders.

'So will you be coming straight to the guild, or...?' Asked Mira, waiting for an answer.

'Erm,' Gray said, exchanging a glance with Lucy. 'We'll drop the bags off at the apartment then head straight for the guild, alright?' Mira smiled and nodded, and they left the train station together before heading in different directions.

Lucy sighed happily as she and Gray walked back to their apartment (hers, originally), hand in hand. 'It feels good to be home,' she said, smiling at her surroundings like they were old friends. They approached the door, and Gray unlocked the door, holding it open for her before dragging in all the luggage. After leaving the bags in the most organised manner they could manage, the couple left for the guild, being excitedly greeted at the entrance.

Most of the girls swarmed around Lucy, begging her for details, Cana making her blush by elbowing her in the ribs and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Gray, on the other hand, was greeted with claps on the back and whoops. Finally, the guild settled down to their usual rowdiness, feeling a lot more complete now that two of their wizards were back home. The night lasted for a long time, full of drinks and laughter and happiness. It was nearly 3:00 am before Gray and Lucy were back in their apartment, getting ready for bed.

'Hey, Lucy,' Gray whispered from where he was standing beside an open window, clad, of course, in only his boxers. Lucy looked up from her seat in front of her vanity table. 'Come and see this.'

'What?' She asked, walking over and frowning, before looking up at the sky and gasping. There in the inky black sky, amongst the little dotted stars, where shooting stars, plenty of them, maybe four every ten seconds. '_Oh_,' she whispered, 'that's so beautiful...'

'Make a wish. Make as many as you want,' said Gray, hugging her from behind and kissing her temple. Lucy leant into his back and let her head rest on his shoulder before smiling up at the stars.

'I have everything I need,' she murmured. Gray's cool lips pressed against her jaw and her cheek, the corner of her mouth, before she giggled as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to their bed. Their kisses turned to cuddles, and for a while they laid there in each other's arms, limbs tangled together, speaking softly of first dates and first kisses, first jobs together and each other.

Finally, as they both slowly grew silent, Lucy found herself laying with her head on Gray's chest, his arms around her and their legs entangled, gazing at the silver, ice blue sapphire-studded promise ring Gray had given to her a month ago. 'What does it mean?' She asked, already knowing the answer to her own question.

'Why do you want to know?' Came a sleepy voice from above her.

'I forgot what you said to me,' She lied, only saying so because she loved hearing it again. Gray chuckled, the sound vibrating deep in his his chest before tightening his arms around Lucy. He knew when she was lying, but if it made her happy, then he would repeat himself until his voice left him.

'Well, it's a promise ring,' he started out, repeating the words he had already said over ten times, but everytime making Lucy feel as if it was the first time, 'I gave it to you to represent all the promises I've made to you and to myself, to our relationship. And these are promises I will never, ever break.'

'What did you promise?' Lucy prompted him, feeling her eyes growing heavy at the soft, soothing words of the man she loved.

He chuckled again, craning his neck to kiss the top of her head. 'I promised that I will make you happy, I promised that I will love you with all my heart and nothing less, I promised that I will be here to kiss you goodnight, I promised that I will never let you feel lonely, I promised that I will make you feel like the most beautiful girl in the world everyday, I promised that I will always be here to wipe your tears away, I promised that I will never let anything or anyone ever hurt you, I promised that I will never, ever hurt you, I promised that you will always be the only one for me, my one and only. And then I promised that one day, I would say the words that will bind us together forever, until death do us part.'

He looked down at Lucy, and saw her smiling as her eyelids finally slid shut. He smiled softly and stroked her golden hair, letting the familiar, comforting rhythm of her breathing lull him into a dreamless sleep.

_THE END_

* * *

So that is officially the END of Snowflake in a Desert, a big massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed, and even just read. I love you all so much. And again... I'M SORRY THIS IS THREE MONTHS LATE D: I hope that this epilogue makes up for it..  
Please let me know what you think, and if you want, check out my other stories! I don't have any more GraLu stories, but for those of you who like Jerza (my fave ship ;) ) I uploaded a one shot two days ago, called One Last Time, and I'm actually really proud of it :)  
SO MUCH LOVE TO YOU GUYS xx -mneg998 :) *HUGS*


End file.
